The deciever
by Takara-chan
Summary: After all the attempts, Inuyasha and the others had finally destroyed Naraku! But still one thing has to be done... the collecting of the jewel shards. While they still search they meet a youkia named Sayyu... who is she? can she be trusted?


In the early morning before the sun had risen, Naraku was on the run, trying his best to escape Sango's boomerang. He ducked just as her weapon, flew harshfully into the air cutting down any trees in it's path.  
  
"Miroku!! He's headed your way!!!" Sango called as she caught her weapon, jumping on Kirara. Miroku stood on the outside of the forest, his wind tunnel ready, and as soon as Naraku came to view, he called, "Wind Tunnel!!!" His left hand opened, as a wind tunnel formed dragging every thing in front of him in it.  
  
Unfortunetly, Naraku dragged his poisonous insects along, and Miroku had to close his wind tunnel. Naraku, was inching toward him, but Sango had gotten to him in time, pulling him up on Kirara.  
  
Inuyasha stood watching the gang outside, trying to wait patiently for the sun to rise, so he could transform back into a hanyou. Damn!! There not making any progress!! He thought to himself, longing to go out and fight.  
  
Kagome was riding on Shippo's giant pink form, and they were flying toward Naraku.. when he suddenly transformed. Naraku was slowly becoming a giant spider, that resembled much to the one on his back. "It's his true form," Kagome breathed, and both Kagome and Shippo were hovering only feet away from Naraku.  
  
The spider looked at Shippo and Kagome a moment, before charging, Kagome screamed as the spider came closer. Shipppo was just barely able to curve out of Naraku's way, but the spider ended up crashing into the small hut Inuyasha was in!!  
  
"Inuyasha!!!" Kagome yelled, feeling her heart skip a beat. But as she stared into the smoke of dust and debri, a dog hanyou became visible holding a giant sword. His ears twitched slightly, as he turned to face Naraku. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Naraku! " he said contently.  
  
As for Sango and Miroku they were riding on kirara, "Sango we should fly under Naraku and take out his legs!" Miroku suggested. Sango agreed and flew under Naraku taking out his right legs while Miroku took out his left. Kagome and Shippo had just landed, and Kagome went running to Inuyasha.  
  
"Stay back it's not safe!" he called pushing her back, "Where are his shrards?" Kagome looked up at Naraku's legless form and saw the glowing light, surround the top of his back.  
  
"It's on his back, Inuyasha!!" he nodded and jumped forward slashing Naraku, injuring him greatly. Kagome knew that if she was to hit him with one of her purifying arrows, he'd never survive. She reached for one of her arrows and placed it steadily on her bow. She aimed swiftly, and pulled back her bowstring as far as she could, it wasn't long before her arrow whisked through the air.  
  
It hit Naraku powerfully, and he seemed to have fell down to his death, right after this a strong wind picked up. Every one ducked for cover, and Inuyasha was immediately by kagome's side making sure she was safe.  
  
After the strong wind pasted, Miroku quickly tore off the prayer beads that held his wind tunnel. Too his great surprise it was completely gone, they had truly defeated Naraku, after all this time.  
  
Miroku sat down, staring mindlessly at his hand. The fact that his wind tunnel was gone relieved him, but now he was just as normal as Kagome or Sango. Not that this was a bad thing, he just felt different having a normal right hand when it's had a hole in it as long as he lived.  
  
"Miroku! What's the matter?" Shippo chimed soon by his side,  
  
"Shippo, look" Miroku said, placing his hand in front of Shippo.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!" he screamed diving out of the way, expecting a wind tunnel. Nothing happened.  
  
"No, Shippo, really look," cautiously the kitsune walked in front of the monks hand, his eyes widening at the sight.  
  
"It's gone!" Shippo cried, "Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango!! His wind tunnel is gone!!" The three looked up at Shippo in surprise then at Miroku, all of the awed at the fact they had finally defeated Naraku!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sayyu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sayyu watched from behind the trees, smiling to herself, "To bad, Naraku would have been a fine specimen." She whispered to the darkness of the trees, "But that hanyou, he may just end my hunger."  
  
A/N wat do u think??? Plz review ^.~ 


End file.
